Severus and I
by iamThalia03
Summary: That time I was following the Golden Trio who where  heading towards the Shrieking Shack. It took me an enourmous effort not to tremble in fear when I saw Voldemort with Nagini. And I remember how clumsy I acted when I was saving his life. I saved Severus from the verge of dying.
1. Chapter 1

**SEVERUS AND I | CHAPTER ONE **

**SCARY MAN**

_Crash!_

I turned my head to my left and saw broken glasses scattered on the door way of Ollivanders. The window glasses were blasted but I could still make out for my reflection, black hair which reaches my back, blue eyes, pale skin which looks paler with my black coat over my blue turtle neck sweater. My white school skirt, which reach my mid thigh, sway nicely when the wind passed by. Apparently, my black tights couldn't block the cold air. I know whenever I wore these brown boots luck is in my way but the way things are turning up right now, I doubt it would happen.

I was just in there an hour ago with my parents but right I don't know where my parents are. For an eleven year old like me who has spend most of my time with the muggles, I am quite afraid about various things, magical things especially.

Hoping to see my parents, I walk toward the Ollivanders. I heard the cracking noise of the broken glass pieces which I happen to step on while walking. I was about to reach for the knob of the door when I felt a hard grip on my forearm and pull me three feet backwards. I saw a large piece of glass the same size as my head levitate in front of my eyes. A silent gasp escaped my lips.

_'Avifors'_

A deep and stern voice enthralled my ears and then suddenly the glass piece turned into black-colored birds. I don't know what to call them but they look beautiful and magical. I was forcibly spun around and my gaze upon the beautiful bird was taken away abruptly and was replaced by a tall, long black haired and somewhat scary looking man.

_Oh my! He's scary and he looks angry. I shouldn't be judging him by his looks. Granny told me that was a bad thing to do. I must thank him for saving me. _

Ever so slowly, I opened my mouth and tried to let a simple _'thank you'_ get pass by. But it felt like my tongue was freezed by his dark eyes.

"T-ta-than-"

"Don't you have eyes? Can't you see that there are big chunks of glass hanging lightly ready to chop off your stupid head?"

My mouth dried while my eyes watered.

_He's angry. What do I do? I can't just cry. I'm a big girl now. But I can't help it. His nose was flaring and his eyes were darker. And he looks he was about to scold at me all day._

"Professor!"

A huge, very, HUGE man with long brown bushy hair appeared behind the scary man who I think was a professor of some sort. He was carrying a caged owl in his hand. Fear left me as soon as the scary man's eyes turn to the huge man.

"Good day, Professor Snape." Said the huge man with a big warm smile.  
"Hagrid." The scary man, named Professor Snape, nodded lightly to the huge man who I think is Hagrid.

Hagrid turn to me and kneeled his left leg. He laid down the beautiful owl and then using his huge left hand, he patted my left shoulder.

"Don't 'ya worry beautiful young lady, Professor Snape here is a good man so don't be scare aye!" Hagrid said then proceeded to ruffle my hair. He stood up while laughing.

_I think Hagrid is nice. Professor Snape expression is dull and I think he was at the peak of snorting at Hagrid._

"Okay, I'll take my leave then," Hagrid faced the scary man, "Professor," then to me, "Miss?"

I perked my head high with a sweet smile, "Elyana. Elyana Reese."

Hagrid smiled back and said,"Good bye Miss Elyana, see you at Hogwarts."

I followed Hagrid with my eyes as he went to Olivanders when I manage to hear the cracking noise of broken glasses and then saw Professor Snape's retreating back. My small strides were no match for his long ones so I ran to catch up to him.

_I need to thank him._

"Professor Snape?" I said in between soft pants. He stopped and then looked at me sideways.

"I... I... Thank you...for saving me Professor Snape." I said with my genuine smile. His expression was still dull but he responded by sneering at me.

_Better than being scolded._

"Ana!Oh my Ana!" I heard my mother's voice. Together with my father, she run towards me.

I was relieved when they hugged me. I return their embrace and chuckled when I saw mum's facial expression.  
_Hahaha! Wait. I forgot something._

_I crooked my neck away from dad's hug to see Professor Snape._

_No sign of him._


	2. Chapter 2

SEVERUS AND I | CHAPTER TWO

THE STUPID HANDKERCHIEF

"So, you a muggleborn?" Seamus asked me.

I shook my head then swallowed my food before answering," No," I chugged down the contents of the glass with orange color and continued, "But muggles were the one who raised me."

"How come?"

"My parents who were wizard and witch died when I was only three so their relatives who were muggles adopted me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I gave him a small smile and proceeded eating. I felt someone's eyes on me so I looked up to find Harry's green eyes on me. He shyly looked away then talked to the red headed boy whom I remember from the roll call named Ron Weasley.

"What about you Neville?" Ron asked. I think he was referring to the boy who lost his toad. He started talking which didn't caught my interest so I just ate an apple tart.

The dark skinned girl beside me named, Lourdes, asked me if i was happy to be in Gryffindor and I was about to answer when I heard Percy the Prefect said Professor Snape's name. I saw Harry look over the high table and there I saw him, the scary man. "Elyana?" Lourdes said as she lightly patted my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Headmaster Dumbledore talked again and told something about forest is off-limits, no magic in between classes and in corridors, quidditch trials, and the third-floor corridor also being off-limits.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song"

I laughed when Fred and George were left singing at a very slow funeral march. And Headmaster Dumbledore even conducted it. I am happy I got to talk to the twins and be friends with them during the train ride to Hogwarts.

_He's fun._

All of us first years followed Percy but Fred caught my arm before I got to step on the marble staircase.

"Hey Yana!" George greeted and smirked.

My eyes followed the other Gryffindor first years as they get farther away from me.

"Hey George," I paused and looked over to Fred, "Hey Fred." They are like very tall that my neck stiffened as I look up.

"Remember when you told us you like potions," Fred started.

"We think that you would be happy to," George said purposely stopping then Fred continued, "See the potion cupboard!"

"We draw a map so you could go there," George said as he handed me a piece of parchment.

"And there is also a map there leading to your dormitory," Fred mused.

"Remember," George said after bending forward and leaning in my left ear. Fred also bent forward and lean on my other ear then said," Don't"

"Get," George said.

"Caught!" They said in unison. They leapt away excitedly and laughed.

_I hope they're not fooling around again._

After an hour or so...

They tricked me. Oh Merlin! How did I end up here again? It's so scary. And oh my gawd! The map disappeared. I'm sure I was holding it! There's no way I could find it. It's too dark!

I turn from side to side and concluded it was like a dungeon of some sort.

_Why do I have to like potions so much? I think those Weasley twins were fooling me around saying thay this was the way to the potions stock room. Calm down, Yana. Just step backward and you'll find your way back to the Gryffindor tower which was well litted than this. And don't be scared there are no ghost in here. Wait. I just saw some earlier. Just turn around and make a run for it._

I spun around and take a step. I'm bad in the dark. I don't see well. So it was inevitable that I tripped over something and land on something hard and cold, like something they call a floor. I did not meet the floor, thank you very much but something also hard caught me halfway my fall and it's rather warm than cold. My forearms suddenly was enveloped by two hands.

A torch above me suddenly litter up. I shut my eyes close then slowly opened them to adjust to the light.

_Black robes?_

The person in front of me was so close that I have to look up to see who he was.

_Professor Snape!_

My inner emergency alarm went off leaving me as a stuttering mess.

"Ppp-pro-profe-ssor Ss-nnnape."

Fred and George in all smiles flashed in my mind and they are saying,  
"Don't Get Caught!"

He pushed me away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Cold sweat cascaded sideways from my forehead to my cheek.

"And what are you doing here Miss Reese?"

He remembered me! I don't know why I am delighted by that.

"You remember me Professor?"

He raised his brow and said," I remember almost all of the names called in the sorting. And don't you ever change the subject you little Gryffindor!"

What? He doesn't remember our meeting in Diagon Alley. I don't know also why I am sad about this. And what's his thing about Gryffindors.

I frowned a bit and dusted off an imaginary dirt on my robe.

"I was lost Professor. I was following Percy, our prefect, when I saw my handkerchief fly away. I got distracted then now I just realized I followed different people then lost track of them again." I was looking down as I explained, mortified of lying.

I heard him snort then said, "Typical airheaded Gryffindor."

_What? That was mean._

I head abruptly shot up with my brows furrowed. I opened my mouth to fight back but embarrassing as it may be, I am not accustomed on fighting so I shut my mouth.

"Straight, turn left then straight, once you see a stairs go up four flights then turn right. Stop in front of the painting of the Fat Lady."

His arm brushed against mine as he passed by. His footsteps echoed through the dungeon. When his footsteps were inaudible, I smacked my forehead with my palm and inwardly mused, 'stupid handkerchief!"


End file.
